Siete días en España
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Los países aliados y las fuerzas del eje van a pasar unos días en casa de Antonio, el cual le mostrará el primer día una fiesta muy opular en su casa. Último día subido. Fic terminado
1. Chapter 1

Autora hola aquí os traigo un Fan Fic de Hetalia compuesto de siete capítulos que iré subiendo cuando pueda.

La historia cuenta siete días en casa de Antonio en vacaciones.

Comenzamos

* * *

Día 1: Corre que te pilla el Toro

Cualquiera que los viese en esos momentos se habría partido de la risa, y es que ¿qué pintaban algunas de las naciones corriendo por el patio de la casa del español mientras este y Lovino los cronometraban?

Eso era algo que sabrían al día siguiente.

Estaban tranquilamente dormidos las fuerzas Aliadas en la parte derecha del cuarto y las Fuerzas del Eje al otro cuando el español los despertó a todos gritando un "bajen a desayunar" que Yao estaba seguro de que se escuchó hasta en su país.

- Está loco solo son las cuatro de la mañana- Casi lloró Francia- y yo que necesito dormir bien para mi cutis

-Nee, Alemania- le llamo Feliciano- ¿ sabes donde está Lovino?, su cama está vacía.

Todos los presentes pensaron con una sincronización exacta que Feliciano era imbecil, era obvio que el italiano mayor había pasado la noche con el español, haciendo sabe dios que cosas.

-¡Bajen a desayunar o no desayunarán bastardos!- se escucho gritar a Lovino desde la cocina.-tsk estos holgazanes

-le dijo la sartén al cazo- pensó Alemania mientras es vestía.

A los veinte minutos en los cuales hubo peleas por parte de Francia e Inglaterra, Italia que se quedaba dormido y que no había forma de despertarlo las Naciones pudieron bajar a desayunar un desayuno que se les había quedado frío. Tras varias quejas hacia Lovino, que era el único que estaba en la cocina, todos comenzaron a comer con el terror en sus ojos, ¿ porque?, muy simple España había entrado a la cocina con el hacha en la mano para limpiarla mientras desayunaban, y para que negarlo, España con el hacha en la mano y teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de ellos le habían pertenecido alguna vez casi en su totalidad, les aterraba.

Al final tras un trayecto en el que la mayoría se durmieron, llegaron a las calles de Pamplona, donde vestidos de blanco y con un cinturón rojo muy llamativo presidían un grupo de varias personas que iban vestidos con varios adornos rojos bastante llamativos.

-Antonio,¿ que vamos a hacer aquí?. preguntó Japón tímido- no entiendo por que hay tanta gente

- Ahora en un rato lo sabrás- le respondió sonriente el español- un consejo corran todo lo que puedan y no miren atrás.

- y si se caen cúbranse la cabeza con las mano y quédense quietos ni se les ocurra moverse- les advirtió Lovino- aunque tu Francis podrías moverte, total, si te matan un incordió menos

- ¿pero adonde...-La voz del francés quedo aplacada por el griterío de la gente.

Las naciones vieron como Antonio y Lovino empezaban a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, y les gritaban que les siguiesen. Francia vio como todos salvo él salían corriendo con cara de pánico, el se giró y emitiendo un grito se puso a la altura de Inglaterra. Tras ellos unos diez toros les perseguían y si a eso le sumamos todas la gente el resultado era:

Los aliados y las fuerzas del Eje corriendo por salvarse, y Antonio y Lovino corriendo mientras reían.

En un momento Yao se tropezó arrastrando con sigo a Kiku, Yao fue a levantarse pero Kiku le volvió a tirar al suelo cubriendo la cabeza de ambos, tal y como había dicho el Español.

- ¡Kiku, Yao!- gritó Francia mientras seguía corriendo ante la imagen de sus amigos siendo pisoteados por varios toros y los corredores- ¡Salvajes!

-Deja de insultar a la gente y corre- le grito Inglaterra

- Kawaii Inglaterra te preocupas por moi- le dijo el francés abrazándole cayendo ambos al suelo

- ¡¡¡¡GILIPOYAS!!!!- le gritó el ingles al verse con Francis encima suyo, mientras toda la gente se abalanzaba sobre ellos

-Athur- América se interpuso entre el toro y los otros dos.

-¿ es un pájaro?- pregunto un pamplonés al ver algo surcar el cielo

-¿ es un avión?- pregunto otro

-¿ será superman?-preguntó una niña

Pues no señoras y señores, aquello que surcaba volando el cielo era América, que salió volando del golpe que le dió el toro.

-No sabia que América pudiese volar- dijo Antonio mirando al jaquee que caía en la plaza de toros.

Los primeros en llega, obviamente después de Alfred que estaba inconsciente en medio de la plaza, fueron Antonio y Lovino, seguidos de Rusia, Alemania e Italia del norte que era cargado por el alemán.

-¿ os ha gustado?- les pregunto el Español sonriente, mientras volvían al coche para volver a casa

Las naciones le miraron con odio, Francia en Inglaterra se contuvieron de saltarle encima y matarlo, Yao y Kiku optaron por callarse y meterse en el coche.

-oid, ¿ no falta alguien?- preguntó Feliciano cuando ya estaban a las afueras del pueblo

-......-Los países se miraron, y todos contuvieron el aire

-AMÉRICA- Gritaron todos

Mientras en la palaza de toros...

-toro bonito, ¿ a qué no harás daño a un héroe

* * *

Autora: ¿ les ha gustado?, para quienes no lo sepan la fiesta es San Fermín.

bueno comenten ¿eh?


	2. Eva Maria se fue buscando el sol en la

Autora: muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz.

Aquí traigo la continuación del fic.

Disfruten

Día 2: Eva María se fue buscando el sol en la playa.. ¿Mientras Inglaterra se quemaba?

Esa mañana todos en casa del español miraban a este con miedo, estaba muy sonriente y no paraba quieto, hasta que Romano le lanzó un tomate en la cara para que se estuviese quieto.

-Esta frío el té- susurro Inglaterra mirando desganado su té- a falta de pan

-Oye Arthur, ¿ te lo caliento?- dijo el francés con cara de pervertido que tiraba para atrás

-Déjalo, así esta bien-dijo para después tomarse el té de un trago- que rico

-Inglaterra eres malo, tito Francis solo quería calentarte el té-dijo aunque lo que verdad quería era calentarle otra cosa al inglés.

Por su parte Alemania no había probado bocado y miraba su plato sin ánimos de comérselo.

-Alemania,¿ te pasa algo?- le preguntó Veneciano sonriente-¿ no te gusta lo que preparó Antonio?

-no, no es eso.

-Estás raro Alemania- le dijo Yao tomando una galleta en forma de panda que el español había hecho para él expresamente- Anoche cuando volviste al cuarto parecías traumado

-¿Que.. que dices china?- Alemania se sonrojó enormemente

-Ja, que mono, parece un tomate-Le dijo Antonio con dulzura, ganándose un tomatazo por parte de Lovino-

-¿ te paso algo anoche?- Le preguntó Kiku sonando distante

-Pues..., lo cuento si Lovino y Antonio juran no matarme- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Lo juro- respondió Antonio sonriendo

Justo cuando Alemania iba a contar lo que pasaba, llamaron a casa de Antonio y este tubo que ir a responder, y además Lovino recibió la llamada de su ministro de turismo y tubo que abandonar la sala, Alemania soltó un suspiro.

-Juradme que no se lo contareis a nadie-Les dijo serio- si lo hacéis bombardearé vuestro país sin miramiento alguno

Todos los presentes asintieron

-Pues veréis anoche..

Flash back narrado por Alemania-----------------------------

_Anoche cuando todos dormían , yo me desperté a por un vaso de agua, no se por que, pero el agua de España esta muy rica, así que cuando volvía al cuarto encontré la puerta de Antonio entreabierta y tenia mucha curiosidad por saber que hacia el español despierto a esas horas._

_Así que me asome un poquito y vi.. vi a Lovino vestido de criada y como despacito Antonio se lo iba quitando, quedando ambos desnudos y haciendo cosas de adultos._

_Fin flash back de Alemania------------------_

-¡Viste a Lovino liarse con Antonio!-gritó Inglaterra muy sonrojado- ¡ OH my god!

-Juro que no quería mirar, pero no pude apartar la vista- Dijo el alemán con la mirada gacha

-Que suerte, viste desnudo a Antonio- dijo entre dientes Rusia sorprendiendo a todos-¿que me miran?

-¿te gusta a Antonio?- Pregunto Yao con un deje de celos en su voz que nadie descubrió

-Hace tiempo me gustó, por eso me alié con él en su guerra civil- dijo sonriente- me hubiese gustado ser tu Alemania

- bueno pero vamos a lo importante- dijo Francia sonriente- ¿ Como la tiene?

Alemania bajo la vista avergonzado, dando a entender a todos que el español estaba bien dotado.

Antonio volvió en ese momento seguido de Lovino`, sobra decir que todos los presentes salvo Alemania le miraron, pero no a los ojos, sino mas abajo. Lovino captándose de esto invocó sus tomates y se los lanzo a todos con una fuerza magna (sobretodo el de Francia).

-¡Pervertidos!, ¡Depravados!¡Perverts vedere peni!

-Eso dolió- se quejo el aun convaleciente América.

Si amigos América había salido mal parado de su encuentro con el toro, y habría acabado pero si no fuero por que Antonio llego vestido con un traje de luces* y empezó a torear al toro, para que pudiesen sacar al americano de la plaza. Alfred tenia un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que según los médicos le había hecho perder varias neuronas, a lo que Inglaterra dijo que no se notaría, además Antonio le entrego un enorme ramo de rosas que al parecer le habían tirado.

-Bueno Alemania que querías decirnos- dijo Antonio sonriente- juro que no te haremos nada

-sabes que no suenas muy convincente con el hacha en la mano ¿verdad?- Le dijo Francis

-esto.. no te preocupes no haré nada

- pues veréis es que anoche...- Alemania cogió aire- ¡ANOCHE ME COMÍ LOS TOMATES DE LA CESTA!

-......- Silencio sepulcral

-yo...-comenzó Lovino- ¡YO TE MATO MACHO PATATAS!

Todas las naciones, salvo Rusia, se lanzaron a detener a Lovino que había cogido el hacha del español y amenazaba con matar al alemán.

Tras una hora, consiguieron meterse en la furgoneta camino al a playa, no fue para nada un camino tranquilo, por varias razones que enumeraremos

1º: Francis e Inglaterra empezaron a discutir por temas musicales

2º: Kiku y Yao hacían mucho jaleo intentando separar a ambas naciones

3º: Feliciano no dejaba de emitir su pesado vee a cada minuto

4ºLovino murmuraba cosas como "voy a ahogar al alemán" o "mis pobres tomates"

y si a eso le sumamos que había un gran atasco dio como resultado un grito colérico del español que calmó, a todos los presentes he hizo que por poco Alfred se hiciese pipí en los pantalones.

-Sigo diciendo que la música francesa es la mejor- susurro Francia haciendo que España se girase y le mirase con los ojos que una vez le asustaron y que ahora volvían a hacerlo.

Tras diez minutos para encontrar aparcamiento, las naciones estaban el la playa de Benidorm donde las mujeres se les quedaban mirando.

Feliciano cogió a Ludwing y a Kiku para llevárselos al mar, Rusia también los situó arrastrando a Yao y a España, mientras que Lovino le miraba con un aura asesina que alejo a varias personas.

Inglaterra se tumbó al sol, quería coger moreno, América se puso a construir castillos de arena y Francia... pues Francia se dedicó a nadar

-Mira Inglaterra soy una sirenita- le llamó Francia desde el agua- ¿a que estoy monísimo?

Inglaterra se arriesgo a mirar, y tubo ganas de arrancarse los ojos. Francia estaba dentro del agua sobre una roca vestido con una cola de sirena rosa.

-Tierra trágale.- pensó antes de volver a echarse

Francis al ver su intento fallido, se dedico a lago más productivo, acosar a las muchachas españolas.

En el agua Feliciano, Antonio y los dos asiáticos eran acosados por varias muchachitas, cosa que no le gustó nada a Lovino el cual, sabiendo como reaccionarían las chicas grito con todas sus fuerzas "medusas" haciendo que las chicas saliesen despavoridas.

-¿porque has dicho eso?- le preguntó Antonio acercándose al italiano mayor-no hay medusas

-Para que se alejasen

-¿Celoso?- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-no digas idioteces bastard- le dijo el italiano apartándole

- ¡CHICOS!- gritó América desde la orilla-¡TENEMOS PROBLEMAS!

Todos los que estaba en el agua salieron corriendo para encontrarse a Alfred al lado de Arthur que parecía un cangrejo y que se quejaba cada vez que el americano le tocaba. Lovino y Antonio no pudieron contener la risa.

-¿DE QUE CARAJO OS REIS?-les bramó el ingles

-jajaja es que jaja a todos los ingleses os pasa lo mismo- le explicó el español entre risas- todos os quemáis

-Mira mama un guiri- dijo un niño señalando al inglés, haciendo que Antonio acabase en la arena de la risa

-¡Deja de reírte dam!- grito avergonzado el inglés.

-esta bien, esta bien-dijo Antonio empezando a recoger- será mejor ir a casa y hacerte un baño a la cream

Las naciones presentes empezaron a recoger sus cosas.

-América ¿y Francia?- Pregunto el chino

-Ni idea

Al segundo de decir eso el móvil de sonó.

-Si soy Antonio,

-....-

-hola Francis, si, aja, enseguida voy

-¿ que quería?- preguntó el chino

- que valla a comisaria a por él- dijo el español tranquilamente mientras a los demás les corría una gota por la nuca - Lovino llévales al piso que tengo aquí, yo voy a por Francis.

Y así acabo el día en la playa, Arthur en una bañera llena de crema bien fría, el resto de los países en la piscina y Francis...

- oye gabacho tu amigo tarda mucho, ¿ seguro que vendrá?

-Claro que si, al menos eso espero

Francis esperaba a que Antonio llegase a la comisaría, en donde había acabado por la denuncia por acoso de una joven española. Mientras Antonio esperaba poder salir del atasco

-¡MUEVETE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ, CABRÓN!

* * *

Autora: bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado me ha costado lo mío, aviso que subiré cuando pueda pues estoy atestada con los finales.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios


	3. China celoso

Autora: hola a todos aquí subiendo el tercer día en el ratito que tengo libre. dedicado a todos los que me leen y me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios. Lo de la ortografía esta en proceso de mejora disfruten.

Una cosa más: ¡VIVA HETALIA!

Día 3: ole ole y ole China celoso

El teléfono sonó a las diez de la mañana despertando a todo ser viviente que tuviese el sueño ligero en un radio de dos kilómetros, o sea sé a China. El joven asiático estaba soñando felizmente con Rusia y su país lleno de rusitos pequeñitos que le llamaban papi, cuando sonó el móvil del español con la canción de mecano "la rosa".

Espero varios minutos a que el español lo cogiese pero nada, el móvil seguía sonando.

-¿ como no se despierta con tanto escándalo aru?- se pregunto el chino levantándose de su cama- voy a despertarle para que lo coja.

El chino se puso sus sandalias y salió al pasillo, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta del cuarto de Antonio, recordó el incidente del alemán de la noche anterior y sonrojándose al máximo se alejó de allí.

Llegó a un cuarto que estaba entreabierto y que ponía

"Cuarto privado de España

prohibido entrar

si entran

aténganse a las consecuencias"

-no debería entrar aru- se dijo el chino mirando con curiosidad la puerta- si lo hago España se enfadará y con el hacha da miedo aru.

Pero como se dice la curiosidad mató al gato, en este caso al pandita, y Yao se internó en el cuarto.

El cuarto era grande y espacioso, tenía un gran armario de roble, un espejo lleno de fotos, unos cuadros del siglo sabe Dios y varios libros de edición muy antigua.

-Este parece interesante- dijo el chino cogiendo uno de los libros y abriéndolo- no entiendo nada, esto esta en chino- se quejo mientras derramaba lágrimas a modo de cascadita.

Algo llamó la atención de Yao, eran las fotos la mayoría de España, en una salía con sus colonias y Lovino, al lado un cuadro pequeñito donde el español salía con una mujer muy parecida a él-¡¿Pero que narices?!- medio grito el chino al ver una foto del español con el ruso dándose un beso - Lo mato

Pero ahi no acababa la cosa, había mas fotos de España y Rusia, que debieron ser tomadas tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El chino estaba enfadadísimo, e hizo lo que la gente con una gran ira acumulada hace, salir del cuarto y pagarla con el primero que viese. Ese primero fue América que acabo tirado en el pasillo con un panda encima suya solo por decirle buenos días al chino.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS YAO ~!- saludó el Español con una bandeja en las manos- mira te hice galletitas de panda, y Hello Kitti

El chino le dirigió una mirada matadora al español que por instinto retrocedió dos pasos, los allí presentes miraron al chino con extrañeza, ¿ que le pasaba al siempre calmado Yao?.

-¿ adonde nos llevarás hoy amigo España?- preguntó Rusia sonriendo mientras cogía una de las galletas de panda.

-A los demás no se pero a ti ala cama fijo- murmuró Yao mirando a ambos europeos con desprecio

-Pues me han llamado de Madrid, quieren que valla a torear a Ventas- explicó el español sonriente-¿nunca habéis visto una corrida de toros?

-Yo si,- dijo Francia ilusionado- Cuando fui a la granja vi como el toro se corría

-........- Todos se quedaron mudos, y tras ese comentario ninguno pudo tomarse su vaso de leche

-Francia eso no es una corrida de toros- explico el español con una gota del tamaño de un toro en la cabeza- una corrida de toros es una tradición española.

-Ahhhh- dijo Francia mirando el techo- pero es que llamarlo así suena mal.

A la media hora todos estaban en el coche de Antonio

-¿Me dejas conducir Antonio ricura?- le preguntó Francis con inocencia- vaaaa porfa

Tras muchas insistencias,( y la explicación de las normas de circulación españolas) Antonio dejo que Francis condujera, maldita la hora en la que le dejó.

El francés se saltó varios semáforos, se pasó el limite de velocidad como unas veinte veces, una de las veces se saltó un paso de cebra y la viejita que estaba cruzando para esquivar el coche acabó colgada de una de las farolas.

-¡LOCO ANIMAL!

-Disculpe señora estaba en rojo- le rió Francis.

Cuando llegaron a la Plaza todas las naciones salvo la francesa bajaron rápidamente del coche y besaron el suelo, mientras la gente les miraba mal.

-Mira mami es el guiri de ayer que besa el suelo-dijo el niño de la playa señalando al inglés- ¿porque lo hace?

-No lo se hijo será alguna tradición inglesa- le dijo la madre alejándole del grupo- estos extranjeros son más raros

-No diga eso señora-Lloriqueó Arthur

-que chicos ¿ a que conduzco bien?- dijo Francis sonríete.

Cuenta la leyenda que a partir de ese día, si se va a la plaza de toros de ventas, en la baldosa número ochenta y dos en diagonal izquierda desde la puerta grande de la plaza, se puede ver el contorno de una cara con una mueca de dolor muy profunda.

En la plaza de toros la muchedumbre esperaba atenta a la salida del torero, Las naciones estaban en uno de los palcos con grandes vistas.

-¿ os habéis fijado que la gran mayoría son mujeres aru?-Preguntó el chino incrédulo

-Eso es por que les gusta ver a Antonio- dijo Lovino con muchos celos en su voz- siempre que torea el pasa lo mismo

- Seguro que es por lo bueno que está- dijo Rusia sonriente, a lo que recibió un tomatazo que esquivo sin dificultad que acabó dando a Kiku, quien por el golpe golpeó a Alemania que a su vez golpeó a Feliciano, quien golpeó a Arthur quien golpeo a Francis, que golpeó a Alfred y este último por que le pareció divertido seguir con el efecto dominó empujo a Yao que acabo tirado en medio de la plaza.

-¿¡YAO ESTAS BIEN!?- gritó Rusia desde lo alto con lo que parecía preocupación

-Sí, Ahora subo-dijo sonrojado por el tono de preocupación del ruso

Mientras en el palco Kiku intentaba ahogar a Alfred por tirar a su hermano.

-Kyaaaa ese es el toro del otro día- dijo Alfred soltándose al ver salir al toro

Todas las naciones corrieron al borde del palco y comenzaron a gritar a Yao que corriese, el chino no le entendía pero cuando se giró y vio al toro decidido a matarlo gritó su típico "aru" y salió corriendo con el toro tras él.

De pronto tropezó y calló al suelo, su muerte era inminente ya no tendría rusitos que le llamarían papá ni Rusia le haría cosas bonitas por la noche. Cerro los ojos esperando un impacto que nunca llegó.

Escucho un gran ole y abrió los ojos, enfrente suya vestido con un traje de luces rojo y dorado con el capote en mano que ocultaba una espada el español recibía las aclamaciones del público.

El chino notó como alguien lo tiraba de los brazos y le ponía del otro lado de la barrera, se sonrojó al saber que era el ruso y que este le cargaba en su espalda.

-Luego dale las gracias a Antonio, te ha salvado de una buena- le dijo el ruso sonriente

-Esta bien aru- dijo el chino aspirando el aroma del ruso- esto... Rusia

-¿si?

-¿ nos anexionamos?-le preguntó el chino sonrojado

-Nada me haría más feliz

Al final del día las naciones regresaron a casa con un gran ramillete de rosas y una estupenda colección primavera verano de ropa interior cortesía de las mujeres españolas.

-Chicos, ¿ cual creéis que me quedaría mejor?- pregunto el francés con varias prendas en la mano- ¿ el rojo o el rosa?

-........-

* * *

Autora: ¿ y vosotros que creéis? ¿ rojo o rosa?

bueno hasta aquí el capi de hoy

cuidaos


	4. La llamada de

Autora: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me han hecho muy feliz, por fin llegamos al cuarto día.

Espero que os guste. La parte Rusia x España va dedicada a wSonneDarkw

Día 4: La llamada del.....

Hoy el día en casa de España empezó muy tranquilo, más que nada porque todas las naciones, salvo Inglaterra, estaban enfermos. La razón la comida que Inglaterra cocinó y los demás por no dejarle mal se comieron, y ahí estaban todas las naciones enfermas peleándose por el baño, mientras Inglaterra preparaba una sopa para los enfermos.

-Juju la sopa se la comen que da gusto- dijo sonriente removiendo una sopa que para él olía que daba gusto. Pero que le pregunten a los pájaros que tenía Antonio en su despacho que yacían inconscientes en la jaula.

Arthur subió las escaleras con una gran olla de sopa que, repito para él olía bien, hizo con mucho cariño para sus amigos. Cuando llego a la habitación encontró a Kiku tratando de reanimar a Yao que había quedado inconsciente al oler la sopa del inglés, el resto de las naciones estaban en sus camas sudando frío.

-Aquí tienen más sopa- les dijo mientras servia un poco a cada uno.

-No me gustaría que Inglaterra se anexionase con migo- pensó el Ruso mirando la sopa que tenia cabezas de pescado flotando- me moriría de indigestión.

-¿Inglaterra puedes traernos sal?-preguntó el español sonriente

-Si, enseguida- Inglaterra abandonó el cuarto momento que todos aprovecharon para tirar la sopa y la olla por la ventana.-¿ chicos y la sopa?

-Es que al final estaba tan rica que nos la comimos entera aru-Le dijo el chino ya consciente

-Es verdad debo retirar eso de que los ingleses cocináis fatal- le dijo el francés

-Vamos a ir al infierno por decir tantas mentiras y de las gordas- Pensó Lovino

Inglaterra recogió los platos y marchó a la cocina momento en el que todos suspiraron.

-Será mejor dormir- Propuso Antonio que se había trasladó al cuarto para hacerle más fácil el trabajo al inglés-Así se nos pasará el dolor.

-Y así nos libraremos de la comida de Arthur- Dijo Alemania acomodándose- es terriblemente horrible

Todas las naciones presentes asintieron varias veces con solemnidad y se acomodaron en sus camas. A los diez minutos de que Alemania, puesto que era el más cercano a la ventana, bajase las persianas y la habitación se sumiese en una pequeña oscuridad, Antonio pudo notar como alguien se colaba en su cama y le abrazaba, al principió pensó que era Romano, pero al abrir los ojos y ver como el italiano mayor dormía placidamente en su cama se asusto y mucho.

-Antonio, cásate conmigo- le susurro Rusia al oído mientras le acariciaba la espalda- venga ¿si?

-Rusia... ¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no?- le preguntó el español deteniendo la mano del ruso

-Vamos, no seas así

-Que no

-Venga te haré cosas bonitas- Le dijo Rusia con cara a lo Francis, es decir, de pervertido total.

-N- no aléjate de mi Iván-le medio rogó Antonio empujándole

-No te haré nada, pero déjame dormir contigo-Le rogó Rusia con cara de perrito abandonado

-No....Aish esta bien, pero como intentes algo te las veras con mi hacha

-krokrokro- se rió Iván abrazando más fuerte al español- eres el mejor

En otra cama Yao se moría de celos, y planeaba como matar al español y mientras que Lovino, que se había despertado, planeaba la manera más dolorosa de matar al ruso.

Mientras en el salón de España, Arthur estaba viendo una película llamada "the Ring", en la que una mujer investigaba los misteriosos asesinatos que se producían tras ver una película muy extraña, y ahí teníamos al inglés muerto de miedo mientras abrazaba un osito panda de peluche que había por ahí, léase que se lo robó a Yao.

Había acabado la parta de cuando el hijo de la mujer ve la película cuando llamaron al teléfono, el inglés pegó tal salto que acabó colgado de la lámpara del salón. Cuando cogió el teléfono con indecisión sucedió lo siguiente.

-¿di-Diga?

-Le faltan siete días... para disfrutar de nuestra nueva oferta en pizzas, le interesa caballero

-......-

-¿oiga hay alguien ahí?

-........-

Si Inglaterra no contestaba era por que del susto estaba tirado en el suelo con el pandita en su pecho murmurando de forma repetitiva "no quiero morir" "no quiero morir".

Cuando los países ya mejorados bajaron a cenar encontraron al inglés en un rincón armado con el hecha de España y mirando de un lado al otro.

-¡¿ Qué le has hecho a mi osito?!- grito China al ver como su osito estaba vestido de militar y llevaba un rifle en sus manitas

-no me matara antes la mato yo jajajaja- reía maniáticamente Inglaterra- jajajajajaa

-Alemania, ¿ me pasas el teléfono?- pregunto el español con cara de pánico

Tras una breve conversación telefónica, aparecieron unos hombres de blanco que se llevaron a Arthur mientras este gritaba que lo iban a matar en siete días. Francia agitaba un pañuelo rojo de seda para despedir a Inglaterra

-No te preocupes, tito Francis irá a verte cuando pueda- lloraba Francia

-¡Iggy!- gritó el americano saliendo tras el camión del psiquiatra montado en su ahora fiel toro fantasma.-¡ yo el héroe te salvare!

-Creo que me vuelvo a la cama- murmuro Kiku ante el espectáculo, y es que esta cultura occidental le daba dolor de cabeza

* * *

Autora: bueno aquí esta el cuarto día ya falta menos.

cuídense


	5. Buscando en el baul de los recuerdos

Autora: muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Pero esto se acaba pronto ya vamos por el día cinco.

Que nostalgia me dan los otros capítulos....Aviso que este capítulo es bastante emocional, lo que no quita que tenga su toque de humor

Bueno aquí va el 5º día

Disfruten

Día 5: buscando en el baúl de los recuerdos uhh.

´- Bueno chicos hoy toca limpieza a fondo- dijo Antonio armado con una escoba y un pañuelo en el pelo.- así que esfuércense mucho.

-Si señor- respondieron las naciones que tenían diferentes utensilios de limpieza, e iban vestidos de diferentes formas, por ejemplo, Lovino y Feliciano iban con sus trajecitos de sirvientas, Francis en un afán de hacer su vestimenta más provocativa, la tejió con la lencería roja y rosa que las mujeres le lanzaron a Antonio en la plaza de toros( véase capitulo3).

-Antonio tu vienes conmigo- dijo Rusia cogiendo al español del brazo y llevándoselo a rastras

-¡Help Socorro!- gritaba Antonio agarrándose a lo que podía para librarse de Iván- ¡ Qué yo quiero estar con Lovi ~!

Las naciones miraban a la pareja con una gotita de sudor escurriéndoseles por la nuca. Decidieron separarse en parejas quedando así la cosa.

1. Arthur ( que fue rescatado por Alfred y el toro fantasma) y Alfred

2. Feliciano y Ludwing

3. Yao y Lovino

4. Iván y Antonio

5. Kiku y Francis

-Kiku mon ami- Dijo Francia sonriendo y abrazando al nipón- creo que lo vamos a pasar muy bien

- aléjese de mi Francia-san- le advirtió el japonés- o no respondo

Así comenzó la limpieza de la casa de España, y si se preguntan por qué todas las naciones accedieron ayudar fu por que Antonio amenazó con dejarles sin comer.

Con la primera pareja:

Arthur y Alfred estaban limpiando los baños a conciencia, bueno mas bien Arthur limpiaba y Alfred lo miraba embobado

-ahhh Iggy es tan sexy- pensaba mirando descaradamente al inglés- sería la perfecta esposa si no fuese tan raro y tan enfadón

-Oye Alfred- le llamó el inglés sonrojado - gracias por salvarme del psiquiátrico

-No fue nada para eso están los héroes- le respondió al borde de su autocontrol para no coger a Arthur y tirárselo en la bañera.

-Alfred, ¿ té pasa algo?- preguntó el inglés en su faceta de hermano mayor- estas rojo

- a la mierda el autocontrol- pensó antes de besar con una ternura máxima al que alguna vez cuidó de él

Inglaterra comenzó a corresponder al beso, había tanta dulzura en la escena que podían meter la mano en ella y sacar azúcar para un año. Pero como todo tiene un fin, esto no iba a ser la excepción y un grito proveniente del chino les hizo separarse e ir a mirar.

Con la segunda pareja:

Estos dos estaban limpiando la cocina, que gracias a Alemania que iba muy rápido estaba reluciente.

- ten cuidado colocando los alimentos Feliciano que esta muy alto- le dijo Alemania acercándose a el- espérate que te ayudo

-no, no hace falta Alemania- dijo Feliciano el cual aún subido en una banqueta no alcanzaba a dejar la harina

-Va no te hagas de rogar que así tardamos menos

Ludwing puso sus manos en la cintura del Feliciano y le alzó, haciendo que el menor de los italianos se sonrojase. Pero el grito de Yao lo alarmo golpeado la silla y cayendo ambos para atrás llenándose ellos de harina y el suelo también. Preocupados fueron a ver que pasaba sin preocuparse en limpiar.

Por otro lado Antonio intentaba no ser violado por el ruso en medio del pasillo cuando escucharon el grito de Yao, lo mismo le pasaba a Kiku que tubo que amenazar varias veces al francés para que le dejase tranquilo.

Mientras Lovino y Yao estaba limpiando el cuarto de España al cual únicamente Lovino y el español tenían acceso cuando Yao encontró un pequeño álbum de fotos que ponía memorias de España.

Ahí fue cuando gritó por la emoción de ver algo tan mono.

Cuando todos llegaron al cuarto encontraron a Lovino con Yao encima abrazándolo, Arthur salió corriendo al ver a Feliciano y a Ludwin cubiertos de harina y que parecían la chica de la película. Cuando lograron calmar al inglés y hacer que el chino soltase al italiano todos bajaron al salón a ver el álbum de fotos.

La primera foto o más bien cuadro era Antonio de pequeño siendo sostenido por el Imperio Romano, a su lado estaba Francia.

-Que monos éramos- dijo Francia- echo de menos el tiempo en que me llamaba Galia

-¿ no te llamaste siempre Francia?- preguntó el chino con curiosidad- yo creía que sí aru

-No antes Francia se llamaba Galia y yo era Hispania- dijo con orgullo Antonio

En la siguiente hoja había otro retrato, esta vez del español con el austriaco y la húngara. Mas adelante fotos con América de pequeño.

-Que mono eras en aquel entonces América- le dijo el español abrazando al americano- mi primer hijo

-¿ y esta quien es?- preguntó Italia del Norte señalando a una mujer de tez canela, pelo largo castaño y ojos verdes, era como Antonio en chica.

Lovino se tensó, Antonio dejo su alegría de lado y miró la foto con melancolía, solo recordar eso le dolía y mucho.

-Ella es Susana- explico el español alicaído- más conocida como mi hermana, España Arábica.

-¿aru?

-Hace ya mucho tiempo Hispania fue invadida por los árabes, y España quedo dividida en dos España Visigoda y España arábica.-explico Antonio- Al principio estábamos bien , pero un día los míos empezaron la reconquista y al final...- la voz de Antonio se vio cortada por un llanto silencioso

-Susana desapareció.- dijo Lovino serio abrazando al español

-¿ La mataste?- preguntó Alemania mirando al español- ¿ mataste a tu propia hermana?

España no respondió y su llanto se multiplicó. Las demás naciones miraban confusas al Antonio que tenían ante ellas, ninguna podía creer que el bonachón de Antonio hubiese matado a su propia hermana a sangre fría. Antonio se disculpó y subió a su cuarto separándose de Lovino, bajo la atenta mirada de las naciones.

-No le juguéis sin conocer la historia- les dijo Lovino secando una escurridiza lágrima- él nunca quiso matar a Susana, fue ella quien le dijo que la matase para que su gente no sufriese tanto.

-Pero debía haber otra solución- susurró Kiku- siempre la hay

-No en este caso- dijo Lovino cogiendo el álbum y cerrándolo- o desaparecía Susana o desaparecía Antonio. Susana al final comprendió que sería ella así que le pidió a Antonio que la matase y fuesen uno solo. Susana se volvió uno con Antonio y él acogió al pueblo de su hermana y su cultura y arte.

Las naciones se miraron unas a otras habían tachado enseguida a Antonio de asesino sin pensar en lo mal que se debió sentir.

-Ella le hizo prometer que haría que en su país nunca se pusiese el sol- explicó Lovino mientras subía las escaleras- y él hizo el Gran Imperio Español.

Las naciones se sentían culpables, habían hecho llorar a Antonio sacando recuerdos a la luz.

Ese no fue un gran día en casa del español.

* * *

Autora: hola a todos este capitulo me quedó algo flojillo pero como estoy con exámenes no estoy muy concentrada en el tema

espero que os haya gustado


	6. Fiesta fiesta esta noche fiesta

Autora: WIIIIIIIIII ACABÉ LOS EXÁMENES!!!!! WIIIIIIIIIIIII QUE FELIZ SOY!!!

( Reparto abrazos a todos) WIIII. Ejem.. seamos serios hoy es el penúltimo capítulo del fic. mañana el día del padre se acabará. muchas gracias a todos y espero que os guste este sexto día.

Día 6: Fiesta Fiesta esta noche fiesta

Hoy Antonio estaba radiante, su sonrisa animaba a los países allí presentes pues ayer se lo habían hecho pasar muy mal. ¿ Porqué estaba tan feliz Antonio?, eso es una pregunta muy sencilla de responder, porque en su capital, Madrid, era la verbena de la Paloma, y esta se celebraba por todo lo alto en la capital haciendo que la gente estuviese feliz y pasase un buen rato, además por que Lovino se presento en su cuarto vestido de una manera muy sugerente animándole.

-Venga chicos que la procesión empieza pronto- les dijo el español ya en el coche y habiendo atado a Francis en el asiento para que no tomase el volante.

-¡Si!

En pocos minutos ya estaban todos subidos en el coche listos para ver la fiesta más popular de la capital, mucha gente se arremolinaba en las aceras de una calle esperando algo.

-Mira mama, es el guiri besa suelos- señaló un niño que encabezaba la procesión señalando al ingles- ¿hola señor guiri!

-hola....- saludó Arthur haciendo que los demás se riesen- pero, ¿porque saludo? ¡DEJAD DE REIROS!

-¡mirad por ahí viene la virgen! -grito una anciana

Las naciones no pudieron contener un waou de admiración la virgen estaba hermosísima cubierta de flores moradas y rojas.

-Kyaaa yo la quiero para mi- dijo Yao intentando avanzar para llevarse a la virgen, y siendo sujetado por Kiku- suelta que es muy bonita y la quiero

- Contrólate Yao-le espeto Francia

-Mira - España le tendió una foto de la virgen de la Paloma - te la regalo, así aunque sea tendrás un recuerdo.

-Muchas gracias, con esto ya casi no quiero asesinarte- dijo el chino abrazando su foto de la virgen

-.....-

TRas la procesión la gente se dirigió al parque para celebrar allí la verbena. Había puestos con comida, y recuerdos además una pista de baile improvisada donde la orquesta se estaba colocando.

-¿ qué preferís una tonta o una lista?- Preguntó Antonio a sus amigos

-¡Prefiero una tonta son más fáciles de llevar a la cama!- dijo Francis haciendo que todos los allí presentes le mirasen mal- ¿ qué he dicho?

-Salido

-Estos francés están más salidos que el pico de una mesa

-Mancilla así una comida típica de este día con sus idioteces, estos gabachos no cambiaran

-Jooo no digan eso- lloriqueó Francis

-Veras Francis, esto es una tonta- explico el español sosteniendo una rosquilla sin azúcar- las listas son como estas pero cubiertas de azúcar

-ahhh entonces quiero una lista

Cuando todos estuvieron con sus roscas en la mano se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

-¿ que bailan ustedes?-preguntó Kiku

-Depende de la zona, hay muchos bailes aquí en España- explico Antonio- pero aquí en Madrid se baila el chotis

_Por ser la Virgen de la Paloma_

_Un mantón de la China, na, China, na, China, na_

_Un mantón de la China, na, te voy a regalar_

_Me vas a regalar_

_Toma un churrito, mi niña toma_

_Y no seas endina, na, endina, na, y no seas endina, na_

_Que me vas a matar_

_Por ser la Virgen de la Paloma_

_Un mantón de la China, na, China, na, China, na_

_Un mantón de la China, na, me vas a regalar_

_Te voy a regalar_

_Venga el regalo si no es de broma_

_Y llévame en berlina na, li na, na, li na, na y llévame en berlina, na_

_Al Prado a pasear, Al Prado a pasear, que vamos en berlina._

_Al Prado a pasear, Al Prado a pasear, que vamos en berlina..._

_-_¿ están nombrando a mi país?- preguntó Yao emocionado

-un mantón de la china na china na- canturreaba Lovino- un mantón de la china me vas a regalar

-¡¡¡SEÑOR ANTONIO!!!- oyeron como gritaban una mujeres al rato Lovino estaba en el suelo junto con su hermano y Yao, América estaba en medio de la pista de baile sobre Arthur y Francis, y Kiku, Iván y Ludwing acabaron en un banco boca abajo, y el español rodeado de mujeres que le pedían bailar con él.

Iván y Lovino tenían en mente el mismo pensamiento, pero fue Lovino quien lo llevó acabo, con toda su furia aparto a varias mujeres llegando hasta Antonio y lo beso.

-Él bailará conmigo-Grito sonrojado tomando al español de la mano ante las miradas matadoras de varias mujeres y del ruso- y ustedes se aguantan

-Pero si seguro no sabes bailar el chotis

-Si es solo un crío

-Vamos Lovi, demostrémosles como sé baila-dijo Antonio algo enfadado dejando alas chulapas con un palmo de narices.

Las demás naciones se sentaron en el suelo del parque a ver a la pareja

-¿listo?

-Sí

_¿Dónde vas con mantón de Manila?_

_¿Dónde vas con vestido chiné?_

_A lucirme y a ver la verbena,_

_y a meterme en la cama después._

_¿Y por qué no has venido conmigo_

_cuando tanto te lo supliqué?_

_Porque voy a gastarme en botica_

_lo que me has hecho tú padecer._

_¿Y quién es ese chico tan guapo_

_con quien luego la vais a correr?_

Ambos comenzaron a bailar chotis seguidos por varias parejas, Alemania fue obligado por Feliciano y Francis arrastro al inglés a la pista para que luego el toro fantasma de Alfred le hiciese correr por todo el parque, mientras los ex hermanos bailaban tranquilamente. Kiku comenzó a baliar con una española que se le había acercado tímidamente y sonrojada, la niña iba vestida de chulapa de rojo y llevaba una rosa en el pelo.

Mientras Yao y imploraba al cielo para que Iván lo sacase a baliar, pero este nada.

- aquí ni naranjas de la china- pensó suspirando- Iván no me sacará a bailar. ¿Iván?

-¿Hm.?

-¿ que te pasa?- preguntó el chino preocupado.

-Que Lovino tiene mucha suerte de estar así con Antonio- le explicó el ruso mirando triste a la pareja que bailaba tranquilamente- ojalá yo estuviese en su lugar

- ¿ te gusta España?

-Le quiero muchísimo, nosotros tuvimos nuestro royo, y le dije lo que sentía pero el no sentía lo mismo- suspiro Iván- él siempre amó a Lovino

-....- Yao miró su foto de la virgen y le rogó en silencio que Iván dejara de estar triste y le sacase a bailar.

-Oye Yao,¿ quieres bailar?

-Te adoro Virgen de la Paloma.

Un poco más tarde las naciones empezaron a hacerse una sesión fotográfica que tendrían siempre como recuerdo de la que ahora era una de sus fiestas favoritas.

-¡ALFRED DILE A TU TORO QUE DEJE DE PERSEGUIRME!

-¿Dónde vas con mantón de manila?- canturreaban las naciones seme sin hacer caso al francés-¿Dónde vas con vestido chiné?

-A lucirme y a ver la verbena, y a meterme en la cama contigo después- les respondieron sus ukes haciendo que a sus novios se les subiesen los colores

* * *

Autora: bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, va dedicado con todo mi corazón a mis conjeneres los madrileños,( si, soy española, madrileña y muy orgullosa de ello). Además de a todos los que seguís mi fic

Pasaos por otro que tengo que se llama **la venganza de España** y me comentáis.

¿ que queréis una tonta o una lista?

Dejad un coment con vuestra respuesta


	7. Una despedida con sabor a tomatina

Autora: bueno esto se acaba, este es el último capítulo del fanfic Siete días en España. Ha sido una semana llena de estrés por los exámenes, pero cada vez que llegaba a casa y veía cuantos comentarios tenía, todo merecía la pena. Muchas gracias de todo corazón a todos los que la habéis seguido. Me da mucha pena acabar esta historia.... bueno pero pronto publicaré más la próxima es un Rusia x España y estará dedicado a wsonnedarkw.

cuidaos mucho

Día 7: una despedida con sabor a tomatina (anda si me salió con rima)

Hoy las naciones se levantaron la mayoría con ojeras, Arthur y Ludwin tenían una resaca tan grande que hasta el aleteo de una mosca les provocaba un dolor de cabeza tan grande como sus países.

-¡ALEMANIA!-gritó Feliciano desde la puerta haciendo que los dos resacosos se agarrasen la cabeza en un intento de que no les estallara-¡BUENOS DÍAS!

-Shhh no grites- le dijo el alemán mientras paraba al inglés que sostenía un bate con ánimos de lanzárselo al italiano menor.

-¡ARTHUR BUENOS DIAS MI AMOR!- gritó enérgico el francés entrando en la cocina

-Hola chicos buenos días- dijo el español bajito entrando en la cocina acompañado de Lovino-¿ que hace Francis en el suelo y con un bate estampado en la cara?

-Pregúntale a Arthur ha sido él

-joooo encima de que no duermo bien-Se quejo el francés sobándose la herida

-¿ y eso que paso Francia -san?- preguntó Kiku entrando en la cocina seguido de Alfred quien rápidamente tomo asiento al lado del inglés

-Que él toro fantasma de Alfred le tubo corriendo toda la noche- explico Iván sonriente- sus gritos se oían por toda la casa

-Pues yo ni me enteré-confesó el chino cogiendo una galletita con forma de Hello Kitti

-Pues hizo mucho ruido krokokoko-se rió el ruso

-Bueno chicos hoy es el último día que pasan aquí- dijo Antonio algo triste- así que vamos a hacer algo divertido.

-yo hoy no estoy para muchos trotes- dijo Francia- ya di muchos ayer

-intentaré no pensar mal sobre eso- dijo Alfred pensado en su toro.

-No será dar trotes pero, ¿qué les parecería una guerra?

-¿una guerra?-preguntaron todos inmediatamente, a lo que Lovino soltó una risa sarcástica

-Si una guerra, pero de tomates.

En poco tiempo se encontraban todos en Buñol, vestidos de blanco rodeados de mucha gente.

-Este día será para memorar- pensó Antonio cogiendo un tomate.

-¡Y AHORA QUE DE COMIENZO LA TOMATINA!-grito el alcalde y enseguida una lluvia de tomates cayo sobre los participantes.

China cogió varios tomates y comenzó a timárselos a España lo cual provocó que Lovino contra atacara al chino, Francia era perseguido por varias mujeres a las que había manoseado y por los novios de estas.

Alemania e Inglaterra mantenían una feroz batalla, Kiku ayudaba a Alemania y Albert a Inglaterra. Feliciano comía tomates divertido mientras veía como España huía de Rusia que amenazaba con llevárselo a su país a hacerle cositas bonitas.

Mientras el toro fantasma también perseguía a Francia que rogaba por su salvación.

Muchos tomates surcaron el campo de batalla impregnando a los participantes con su sabor, olor y color, pero daba igual, la gente estaba alegre, ojalá todas las guerras fuesen a base de tomates.

Cuando la batalla terminó todos estaban rojos y sonreían listos para comer gazpacho, paella y otros platos típicos.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su final y ahí estaban todas las naciones con sus maletas en el aeropuerto de barajas, despidiéndose.

-El año que viene venís a mi casa- dijo Francis- y veréis que es una fiesta

-Iremos, si no nos haces como la otra vez- dijo Arthur- no es que la franela sea muy cómoda

-Además a Iggy le pega más el verde- dijo Alfred abrazando al inglés- es de mono

-Bueno espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien

-¿tu, Lovino, no vienes?

-Mi hermano se queda con España el resto de las vacaciones- explicó Veneciano- Siempre hace lo mismo.

-Es que en casa me aburro- dijo Lovino-aquí es más divertido

-Claro, sobretodo si tienes sexo con Antonio todos los días-dijo pícaramente el francés ganándose un tomatazo por parte de Lovino y na colleja del ruso

-No digas idioteces-susurro Lovino- no lo hacemos todos los días

-Pero lo hacen- dijo Francis ganándose un maletazo del español que lo mando a su terminal del golpe.

-Bueno es hora de irse- dijo Yao triste- muchas gracias por todo

-No fue nada

Cada nación subió a su avión mientras Lovino y Antonio veían como los aviones despegaban por los grandes ventanales del aeropuerto.

-El vuelo con destino a Rusia ha sido cancelado.

-Hola Antonio- dijo Rusia apareciendo de la nada y abrazando al español por la cintura- creo que me tendré que quedar en tu casa un tiempo

-....-

-¡Y UNA JODIDA MIERDA TU AQUI EN EL AEROPUERTO COMO LOS DEMÁS!-bramó Lovino golpeando al ruso y llevándose al español a rastras hasta su casa.

- que carácter- pensaron el ruso y el español

Y así terminaron los siete días en España de las naciones.

-¿ y mi toro fantasma?

* * *

Autora: bueno espero que esta historia les haya gustado, me ha dado pena terminarla pero bueno era lo que había. Y ahora me voy a comerme un helado de chocolate gigante para quitarme la depresión por el final del fic

cuídense todos

Prometo subir pronto otra historia.

Hasta pronto


End file.
